The incidents of automobile theft and misuse have materially increased despite the development and marketing of numerous automobile alarm and protection systems. There have been invented a wide variety of locking and alarm systems which include some quite sophisticated and complicated equipment such as motion sensing units. Many systems of this type are quite expensive.
There also exists many locking devices that are installed by automobile manufacturers. Thus automobiles normally have door locks, ignition locks and often steering wheel locks. Unfortunately, these locking systems have promoted the ingenuity of car theives and the like so that they are now quite readily overcome by the unscrupulous. One of the drawbacks of locks provided as standard equipment is the predictable location thereof so that forcing or bypassing same is facilitated.
The present invention provides a simple automobile security system that is inexpensive so as to be available to most automobile owners and which may have the sole operable element thereof located substantially at the will of the operator so as to be unavailable for tampering.